Dragonball GT Raditz's Resurrection
by RavernElite
Summary: This saga of GT starts after the Shadow Dragons saga;where Goku,is now God Goku,or super saiyan 5!Goku and Vegeta, must now team up too stop Raditz,who has some how escaped from the depths of Hell with unbelievable power & nothing but, revenge on his mind
1. Raditz Vs Frieza & Cell

Drangonball Gt

Movie:

Raditz's Resurrection

Deep in the depths of Hell, a certain Saiyan warrior was being confronted by two extremely powerful Villains from the past who have teamed up together in hopes to one day exact their revenge on another saiyan called Goku.

Raditz, was just relaxing from an everyday sprawl with Turles, He and Turles have been training together ever since He was killed with his own brother Kakarot. As usual Turles, won with his superior strength and techniques; Turles, quickly over powered Raditz, that is when he stopped playing around with him.

"Damn I'm just too weak," shouted Raditz, in anger!

"Yes you are you inferior little monkey," said a horse voice from behind him.

Raditz, turned around too find, much to his surprise Frieza, and Cell, standing there laughing at him; Raditz stood his ground.

"What do you want from Me Frieza," asked Raditz, in a firm demanding voice.

"Well I was bored and was wonder how can I entertain myself, and then I thought; Oh, I know why don't I go and smack Raditz, around!" Frieza, laughed his witched grunt of a laugh. "Yes, smack a monkey around that's a great idea!" Frieza, smiled and unfolded his arms. "So what do you say monkey?"

"Stop calling me that," yelled Raditz, in complete anger, his Saiyan rage was flaring. He was powering up not on the outside but, on the inside!

"Why don't you come and make me," said Frieza, smiling and taunting Raditz, waving one hand towards himself.

"Ah," Raditz, screamed out in anger, blasting his Saturday Crush, right at Frieza; and them proceeding to dash at him in a forward assault! Frieza, deflected Raditz's, Ki, blast with ease using only one hand; Raditz, took a full power swing at Frieza, who quickly vanished and appeared a few feet infront of him. "Damnit, I'm just too weak," Raditz, said to himself out loud!

"Yes you are too weak just like your weakling Father," snarled Frieza.

"My father," replied Raditz? "My father was a true warrior, unlike you Frieza; you're nothing but, a Monster!"

"Oh, your father was a real warrior alright, so real that I killed him along with the rest of your inferior race!" Frieza, reviled his truth to Raditz, with a proud look on this face.

"You killed my father," Raditz, screamed with raged and disbelief in his voice!

"Him, King Vegeta, along with your puny little planet; you should have seen you're father's face when I killed him while blowing up your planet at the same time, it was too die for!" Frieza, threw his head back and laughed!

"Father, Frieza, you will pay," screamed Raditz, filled with rage and Saiyan, pride; Raditz fired off two Double Sundays, out of both hands and resumed the forward assault; Frieza did not see this coming so he defected both Ki, blasts once again with a Destructive wave. By the time Frieza's, energy shield had cleared Raditz, was right in his face with another full power swing which hit Frieza, directly in the face hard and sent him flying backward! Freiza, straighten up only to find Raditz, yet again right in front of him ready with another full power swing in which Frieza quickly blocked; the after effect of this caught Raditz, of balance and he stepped back a few feet. Frieza, then transmitted over towards Cell and blasted a full power pink Ki, energy beam; Raditz, regained his footing but, was not prepared for Frieza's, oncoming blast but with all his might he managed to hold it with his right hand. As though his wasn't enough for him, Frieza shot off another Ki, blast.

"Not bad monkey but, try and stop this one," Frieza, yelled! He had been practicing multi-tasking Ki, blasts when fighting and forming new techniques with Cell. His Ki, blast was yellow with a star-shape in the middle and much more powerful than the first one; it was the same one he had used against future Trunks on his arrive to Earth. Raditz, used very ounce of strength and determination to stop this next Ki, blast.

"No, father I won't fail you," Raditz, thought to himself now holding on to two of Frieza's Ki, blasts!

"Well Frieza, it looks like this monkey's alittle stronger than you thought," Cell snickered with a smile.

Frieza, increased the intensity of the first Ki, blast but, it did little more than move Raditz, back a few feet.

"Ah, no I won't lose," Raditz, shouted!

"Come on Frieza, are you going to end this are not," Cell shouted Frieza?

"Die monkey," shouted Frieza, in his frustration, and shout off another yellow Ki, blast!

Raditz, could only stare at Frieza's, oncoming Ki, blast as it collided with the two other blasts he was holding exploding right in his face.

Frieza, waited as the smoke cleared; but to his amazement Raditz, was gone! "What, where is he," Freiza, shouted astonished his voice filled with doubt. Frieza turned to Cell puzzled and utterly confused; "do you see him," Frieza, asked blankly?"

Cell looked confused as well, he search Hell's boundaries with his ever watchful gaze; "You must have completely annihilated him," answered Cell.

"Ha," laughed Frieza, "I guess I used too much power for the monkey too handle then," Frieza, declared in his arrogant & confidences.

"Are you forgetting something, even if you did totally destroy is body with that blast this is Hell; so he can't die again, he should have been back by now." Cell explained this too Frieza, looking at him like he was a complete idiot! Meanwhile,

in another dimension down-below Hell Raditz, awake, darkness surrounded him; there was a dim light that resembled a spotlight in front of him. Raditz, stood up uncertain if he had died and gone too Hell again; a Hell of dark and loneliness were he was the only condemned soul in existence. "Where I'm I," Raditz, said out loud to himself.

"You are in another dimension Raditz," said a voice for the dark.

"Who are you, show yourself," shouted Raditz, demandingly!

A figure stepped into the dim light,it's appearance struck a shock of fear into Raditz's, heart. It was a creator about the same size & muscular body type as Frieza, but with a shiny black body and a skeleton like face with long sharp teeth and a wicked grin. It's eyes were like staring into black holes with no pulps they seen to suck the life right out of Raditz.

"Who…what, are you," asked Raditz, staring at the creator's.

"I am a symbote," answered the venomous looking creator with a skeleton face.

"Symbiote," Raditz, was freaked out be-on all belief; but he stood his ground.

"Yes, alien life force, I have search many dimensions for centuries to find you Raditz," said the Symbote, stepping forward with the grin still on its face & raising its right sharp claw like hand in a jester.

"What do you want from me," asked Raditz, stepping back stilling standing his ground in an attack stance.

"I want you," replied the Symbiote.

"Me," said Raditz, confused and jumpy.

"Yes, I want to help you,"-Symbiote.

"How could you possibly help me," asked Raditz?

"With revenge, revenge on anyone who ever stood in your way, looked down upon you & spit in your face,"-Symbiote!

Raditz, dropped his guard wondering what he meet; "How could you do that answer me," shouted Raditz!

"I am a creator who thrives on intense emotions it give me energy making me stronger; but I can't achieve is alone. I require a body, a host if you will," replied the Symbiote.

"So you're a parasite how does that help me," Raditz, shouted in anger forming a fist.

"I can help you by fusing with you." The Symbiote explained. "By Fusing with you I would feed off you're emotions; hate, anger, every second making you more & more powerful. Don't you see with are bodies combined we would be the most power-fullest beam in the Universe!-Symbiote.

Raditz, turned away his gaze fixed on the darkened ground; "If what you're saying is true why pick me? Why not pick Cell, or Frieza, or the million others in that place of suffering; you saw what they did too me out there why not fuse with them," Raditz announced with shame in his voice holding back painful tears.

"All are strong fighters yes, but most have already reached their limits; not the same as you, you, go on & on there is no stop to your Saiyan, abilities! With you I can achieve unlimited power, level your enemies would have never dreamed possible even in their primal state. I can feel the hate within you; it will make you strong give you power!"-Symbiote.

"Fine all do it," said Raditz, turning around with determination on his face.

"Ha, excellent, trust me you won't be disappointed," said the villainous Symbiote, walking towards Raditz.

"What now," asked Raditz.

"Just stand still and Let the Merger Begin!"-Symbiote.

Raditz, watch as the Symbiote, body melted & twisted shooting forward then covering his whole body in black darkness; then it dissolved & absorbed into his body! Raditz's, knee weakend and hit the ground he supported himself with his hand as he fell. At first he felt strange the sensations were weird not pain, or sickness but emptiness; then a sudden rush of power and energy hit him! Veins popped out blood flowing through them, muscles flexed, tension & stress filled every part of his body so intensely he thought he was going to explode & then nothing! Raditz, stood up panting and look at his hand both speechless & astonished; "Yes, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, I feel incredible, this power, this energy, I have flowing through me! This new found warrior that has been reborn a Elite cold & ruthless; Now They will Understand the Power of This Saiyan!"

Dragonball Gt, Radit's Resurrection Part 1


	2. Frieza & Cell's Obliteration

Dragonball Gt

Chapter 2

Frieza & Cell obliterated

Raditz, quickly snapped back into reality but, was still surprised by his new found power; a voice echoed in his head.

"Now do you see what I mean Raditz, with us combined we have ultimate power there's no-one who can defeat you now; as long as your hate and anger continue to grow. With revenge burning inside of you we are invincible, use your aggressive feeling and conquer all, annihilate, show no mercy," said the Symbiote.

Raditz, now knew what he must do & who his first target was "Frieza."

Back in Hell Frieza and Cell where ganging up on Raditz's, Saiyan comrade Turles; try as Turles, mite he could not take both on has he attacked Frieza, with a hail-storm of punches but Frieza, blocked his every move! Then Frieza, finally over-powered Turles, countering though his attack power-punching Turles, in the stomach; Turles, paused his attack grabbing his stomach. Turles, looked up but, only too see Frieza's, leg sweeping up at him kicking him full power directly in his face launching him into the air. Cell was waiting for him with a full power swing sending Turles, hurtling to the ground. They continued this creel attack kicking and swinging Turles, around like he were a beach ball; till finally Frieza, knocked Turles, too the ground forming a crater. Turles, rolled over onto his side in pain & agony, spitting out blood.

"Well looks like this monkey won't be anymore fun, now will he," said Frieza, looking at Cell with a crude smile on his face. "Well just have to finish him won't we."

"Don't even think about it Frieza," said a voice behind them.

"Hmm, well look whose back Frieza," said Cell starring behind Frieza.

"Ha, what," Frieza, turned around to see non-other than Raditz, standing there with his arms folded and a look of sheer confidence upon his face.

"Raditz, how nice of you to join us we thought you were gone for good: we were getting tired of beating up on your weakling friend here." –Frieza.

Raditz, said nothing but, just starred at Frieza & Cell.

"Raditz, what are you doing get out of here, while you still can," said Turles, spitting out some more blood.

"Well shall I annihilate you now," taunted Frieza, shrugging his shoulders.

"Enough you fool, I'm sick of your impudence & annoying loud mouth," said Raditz, firmly.

"What did you say, how dare you; you're the fool not me,"-Frieza!

"Enough talk, your going too die fool,"-Raditz.

"No You Die, Monkey,"-Frieza! Freiza in his anger shot off a full power Kai blast aimed directly at Raditz.

Raditz's, face was emotionless he simply unfolded his arms and starred straight at the oncoming Kai blast; Raditz, grabbed Frieza's, blast with both hand it sent him skidding backwards until Raditz caught his grip upon the ruff & rocky floor of Hell. The Kai blast exploded once again in a barrage of smoke and fiery flames.

"That monkey didn't even last as long as the last time; it's too bad and he was so sure of himself. It just comes too show Saiyans, are all talk, now where were we," said Frieza, turning back too Turles, still lying on the ground.

However Cell was still starring into the smoke, fire & flames as though waiting for something. "Frieza, look, there in the smoke," said Cell.

"What," replied Frieza, turning around to see a pink light glowing from the smoke where the blast had exploded. A huge Kai blast shot out from the smoke towards Frieza; Frieza, narrowly escaped its path by jumping too the side.

"What was that," shouted Frieza, shocked & astonished; he had barely anytime to react before voice from behind him shouted!

"Hey Frieza, wake up time to Die," Raditz, transported behind Frieza, with a power-punch Saturday Crush held in his hand! Frieza, turned around only in time to see Raditz jump above him his arm out-stretched, his hand right in his face, finger spread. Raditz, blasted his Saturday Crush right in Frieza's, face the blast completely disintegrating his entire body. Ashes & rock like body particles fell from the air and hit he ground as Raditz, stood there his arm still out-stretched.

"Congratulations you defeated the weaker super power here Raditz," said Cell laughing. "I must say I am impressed though, you have proven yourself worthy to be my new sprawling partner; so what do you say are exited you should be."

"Thanks but, no thanks," replied Raditz.

"What, why you ungrateful little," Cell snarled in anger.

"Listen up, now that I've reduce Frieza into nothing but, dust & sent him to the next dimension of Hell, it's your turn Cell," –Raditz.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, defeating Frieza, is one thing but, beating me; well that's a whole n'other league," sneakered Cell.

"Way don't we find out," Said Raditz, glaring at Cell with shaded eyes.

"Very well then, let me show you the horror of perfection," said Cell with a smirk preparing his stance.

The two super powers transported and took to the sky blocking & countering each others every attack it was an even battle until Cell managed to get in a downward hook. Raditz, flew to the ground off too make a creator but, he stop himself with a energy push spreading his arms and leg out recovering only a foot from the ground. Cell then flew to the grown and kicking Raditz, in his back smashing is face into the ground; and then continued to stand on him.

"You surprise me Raditz, but give up you can't win; a weakling like you could never beat the superior strength of perfection. Frieza, was right nothing but, a monkey,"-Cell.

"I'm afraid that's were your wrong Cell I am a super elite," Raditz yelled knocking Cell off him with a green explosive wave sending him stumbling threw the air; doing summersaults until he straightened out.

"So fuck perfection I fight to win and not you or Kakarot, will stand in my way; Oh, and one more thing, I've been holding back" Raditz, yelled! Raditz, stretched out both his hands then shouted "Multiple Double Sunday," a scatter shot of round yellow Kai blasts shot out like shotgun fire bombarding Cell. Cell badly injured lowered his guard to look for Raditz, but he was gone. "I'm right here," said a voice from behind him; Raditz hit Cell with a double fisted downward hook. Before he knew it Cell was hurtling downwards smashing into the ground; He look up and yelled watching in horror as Raditz's, Saturday Crush blow him away forming a even bigger crater till there was nothing but smoke & dust.

"Who the weakling now Cell," said Raditz, with complete satisfaction on his face.


End file.
